Need You Now
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: "She needs her mother." He muttered as he watched her sleep. "This all could have been avoided if she had been here."
1. Chapter 1

**_I hope Ryu will be working on this one, but we'll see. This just came to me, so I hope you all enjoy.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, my Grandfather wouldn't have had to draw money from the 401k to pay for my college... and I'd be enrolled in C.A. Chai Anonymous. I do own, however, Anmei (on may). _**

**_Stop and Stare_**

**_By: Ryu and Lali_**

It was the doorbell that had awoken him from his deep slumber.

"Who the hell would be at my door at…" he looked over at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table and groaned. "Three in the God damn morning. Someone better be dead." He stood from the bed, walked out of the room, down the stairs and stood a moment in front of the front door. He took a sigh and wrenched the heavy wood door open.

What awaited him was not what he expected for standing before him, in the pouring rain, was the one person he thought had disappeared from his life for good, some four years prior. As to why she stood before him was a complete mystery to him.

**_If I hadn't thrown her out after we broke up, maybe… we'd be… _**

Maybe didn't belong in that sentence, they would be married, have children… a life together, just like the rest of their friends, if only he hadn't been an ass, just maybe they'd still be together.

"Sally." He said firmly qualifying the woman that stood in the light, dripping on his porch.

**_She's a mess, and yet still more beautiful than any woman on this planet or the colonies, why was I so stupid to let her go._**

He opened the screen door and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and began to sob. Normally, this would bother him, but for her, for one Sally Po, he would make the exception. For he knew that in any normal circumstance, she'd be the strongest woman he knew.

**…_the most beautiful woman I know. _**

He slowly wrapped his arms around her dripping form and took a moment to revel in her scent before she pulled away from him.

"Momma." Came a soft voice from behind the woman. Wufei looked around her to view the child that stood on the porch, dripping from head to toe.

**…_can't be more than three years old… She couldn't have moved on that… oh… this must be… why is she here then?_**

"She's yours." Sally said quietly stepping outside the door and picking up the child. "She's three and half."

"What is her name?" He asked looking at the girl that was in the arms of the woman he loved and longed for and knew he could never have her. It was a sad realization, he knew this, but he would hold out hope that she would be his once again.

"Anmei." She answered. "Anmei Po Chang. I thought I'd name her after your mother, even if neither one of us knew her. And I figured she should be with her father. Especially in the current situation."

"Current situation?" Wufei asked cocking his head to the side. He took the toddler into his arms and stared at her a moment, worry in his eyes. There were no current crises in the world or space, and as far as he knew, she wasn't involved with anyone currently.

"I'm dying, Wufei."

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_So what did you think? _**

**_I hope to have the next chapter up soon. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would love to thank Pretty In Orange and Truish for reviewing! I recommend you stop by their pages and read their fiction too! Great writers, both of them!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I'd be on a private island in the Caribbean, drinking Mai Tai's and ogling the pool boy.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_"What in the hell do you mean you're dying?" Wufei glared at the woman as he came down the stairs with her after putting the toddler down. "With todays medical technology?"_

_"Wufei, there are some things that are in operable." She sat down on the sofa in the small living room. "Only time will tell if I'm on my actual death bed or not."_

_Wufei sat in the chair beside the sofa and put his head in his hands. There were certain things you just did not do to a person you haven't seen in four years._

**_1. Inform them they have a three year old._**

**_2. Tell them you're dying. _**

**_Seriously, who does that!_**

_"Why did I not know about Anmei?" Wufei asked quietly. He figured the whole other subject would be better left for a time when he was not exhausted. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to actually think on the subject of her impending death. He wanted to know more about the toddler than anything. He would have loved to have been there for her birth, for her first steps, first words and the two in the morning bottle feedings. It would never seem so on the outside, but he loved children._

_"I didn't think you would want to know, Wufei. We didn't exactly end things on a high note. If I remember correctly, you said that marriage was the last thing on your mind and that you would never dishonor Nataku by taking another wife. Sleeping with another woman, however, was fair game."_

_"I wasn't exactly the most tactful seventeen year old, Woman. I'm barely tactful now." He stated looking at her. "All we did was fight… I never should have…"_

_"Wufei, I'm here now, why not cherish what we have?_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**14 Years Later-AC 214  
><strong>_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

The memories were all he had left of Sally. That and his daughter, his beautiful daughter. Anmei was his pride and joy, the most beautiful gift any man could ask of the woman he loved. She had taken after him, in nearly everything. She had a personality that mirrored her mother's but an attitude that was completely Wufei.

He had had her trained in martial arts from the tender age of four and she was also very gifted with a piano or violin, never mind the straight A grades from day one. He didn't care if this made her the poster child for the Asian stereotype, it was how he had been raised and it was how he raised his daughter. He was borderline Tiger Father, minus the insults.

He wanted his daughter to know she was loved. Tough love was not his strong suit to begin with, even if he did act like an ass with his coworkers and friends.

He was, however, both Mom and Dad, having lost Sally eleven years earlier to the in operable brain tumor. Anmei had only been six years old and had been staying with Quatre and Noin during that time, as it was difficult for him to care for his ailing wife and daughter at the same time. He hadn't wanted to hire a nanny either. Plus, Quatre and Noin had a set of twin girls only a year younger than Anmei and a son who was the same age as she..

Loki, Luka and Quatrine were the three people she was closest to, unless you counted Eiri Yuy.

_I'm too young for this._

"We never intended for this to happen." She said quietly, looking at her feet. "He's even offered to marry me."

"Anmei, do you get some enjoyment in punishing me the way you have?" he asked as he paced in front of the fire place. "I was okay when the two of you were just friends, I let it slide that the two of you were dating but to come home and tell me that you are having Eiri Yuy's child… what were you thinking?"

"That I love him?"

"I… no… I can't deal with this." He fell onto the sofa and stared at his daughter. "Just because you 'love' someone doesn't mean you have to sleep with them! I thought I raised you better than this, Anmei. I was your age when you were born, granted I didn't know about you till I was at least twenty, but still, you are much too young for this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"At least he's from a respectable family, not some weak punk off the street." She gritted out.

"I should have listened to Noin and Winner when they suggested the same boarding school that their twins attend! At least this never would have happened. And his social standing is beside the point. If he was a gentleman, which is how he was raised, this _never_ would have happened! What are your plans?"

"Raise it as our own." She looked down into her hands and smirked. This was much too easy. She knew that once he found out her "due date" that he'd put two and two together and hopefully calm down. But for now, she was having too much fun.

"When are you due?" He finally broke the silence.

"A month from now, but we'll have to wait at least eight weeks before we can bring it home."

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**How was that?**_

_**I know, no one likes a cliff hanger or too many twists, but this roller coaster is not over quite yet. Trust me, there are things hidden at every turn!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This probably is not my best work. I've been juggling my college courses and trying to make time for things, such as sleep. I'm sure I contridicted myself somewhere in this chapter... but that's alright. I'm working on editing chapter five of Meet Me Halfway and the next chapter of Love Game is in the works. I might be spewing out drabbles to get the writing juices flowing again. **_

_**Oh, and I know Sally is out of character, but honestly, if you were in her situation, wouldn't you be too? I figure, they are slightly older and have changed with time too... **_

_**I should mention, learning two languages at once is hard! I'm taking Spanish (level 201) and Japanese (level 101), and it's difficult, very time consuming. **_

_**Disclaimer, I, nor Ryu, own Gundam Wing. If we did, I'd be paying some one to write my fifteen page paper on the Bubonic Plague... and Ryu... not sure what he'd do...**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"_Why not cherish what we have?" Wufei breathed. He threw a glare at the coffee table as he thought a moment. He was at a loss of what he should do. If he blew up, like he wanted to, he'd lose her and his daughter. The child that he had just met and yet knew he loved. If he remained calm, he'd have her much longer than that night. "Sally, we don't have anything. Except for Anmei, and for me that's a completely new development. A happy one, yes, but the price at which I became privileged to the information is much too high."_

_Sally sat there a moment and looking down at her hands. She knew it had not been the best decision to keep the baby a secret but she had been so mad at Wufei and she figured that nothing would have changed had he known. He hadn't wanted her, why would he have wanted his daughter. Then she found out about the cancer, the illness she would not survive. She had been told she'd be lucky to make it two years. _

_It had been Noin who had prodded her enough to at least tell the man that he was a father. Noin had told her that Wufei had matured, but was still stubborn as all hell. She thought that having a child around would help soften him or at least give him some responsibility. Noin also pointed out that it was better he knew he was a father before Anmei turned up on his door step with Child Protective Services._

"_I'm sorry." Was all she could answer him with and she knew it was not what he wanted to hear. "I never meant to keep her from you. I did write to you but I never felt they were adequate enough to send, they just made me seem so… weak." _

_She picked up her purse from beside the chair and reached inside. She pulled out two large manila envelopes, one that was nearly flat and the other crammed full of papers. She handed the nearly flat one over to Wufei and pulled in a deep breath to compose herself. _

"_That contains all the medical records, birth record, her first picture, picture of myself for her and a disc that I recorded for her."_

"_Sally, why are…" Wufei said taking the envelope from her. She then stood abruptly and clutched the large envelope to her chest._

"_These are the letters I wrote to you. There are a total of one thousand three hundred seventy six letters in that envelope plus photos and a external drive with video of Anmei's first's and her delivery." She handed him the envelope and sprinted out the door, leaving him staring after her. _

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Present day**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"What?" his onyx eyes flew to stare at his daughter who sat there, giggling. She'd been practicing that one for over two weeks. It had been Eiri's idea and it was Loki who had convinced her to go through with the insane idea. She was against deceiving the man who had raised her, but her mischievous side, one which she knew did not come from her father's side of the family, compelled her.

She honestly wished she knew more about the mysterious woman that had given birth to her, the one in all the pictures that littered the house and her fathers office. She knew the woman was her mother and that the woman had died when she was just about six years old, but she barely remembered her. Not to mention that her father was tight lipped about the woman that he had been in love with. Every time she would ask a question pertaining to her mother, he would change the subject.

The only things she knew pertained to how her parents met, what her mother had done for a living after the war, what she died of and her parents wedding anniversary. She even knew that they did a double ceremony, one traditional Chinese and one where her mother wore the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever laid eyes on and she knew without a doubt in her mind that she would wear that dress.

Wufei smiled with relief and leaned back where he had been sitting. His plot to slowly torture Yuy's son was put on the back burner and his curiosity as to what his daughter was bringing home was piqued.

"Kitten or a puppy?" He asked as he listened to her laugh.

"Puppy." She choked out. "A Siberian Husky. We are hoping for a boy." She was finally starting to calm down from her fit of giggles.

_**She sounds just like her mother**._

"So long as you're not pregnant with that boys child, I'm happy." Wufei sighed. Wufei didn't like Eiri Yuy, he never did. He felt that the boy was weak and would never be enough for his daughter. Then again, that feeling stemmed from the boys blindness. A blindness that was no fault of his own, but due to a kidnapping at the tender age of two.

**_It's not so much him being weak as it is him being blind, how would he protect her if he can't see the enemy?_**

"He's not as weak as you think he is." Anmei stated standing up and walking over to the stairs. "I love him, and there isn't much that you can do to change that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room."

He watched as she slipped up the stairs. He knew she was right, though. The boy could do things that most would think impossible given his condition. The boy was nearly unbeatable in Chess, with only two known defeats, Trowa and then once against Trowa's eight year old. Not to mention the many other things he excelled. It was rumored that the boy could hear a pin drop at least two floors up and on the complete other side of the manor.

Again, that was a rumor.

He knew she was hiding something and something told him it had everything to do with Eiri Yuy and that pregnancy she just faked.

**_I respect Yuy too much to physically kill his son._**

He stood from the chair and made his way to the kitchen where he filled the tea kettle and placed it on the stove. He sighed as he turned on the burner. He took out his cell phone and placed it on the kitchen table before taking a seat. He pressed a button on the phone and then he waited a few moments.

"Winner speaking." Noin's voice filled the room. Wufei picked up the phone to have a better look at the woman he had just called.

"I need you to speak to my daughter." Wufei spoke calmly.

"Hello to you too. I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" Noin chuckled.

"Look, woman, I don't have all day for your attempts at making jokes. I think my daughter is in some type of trouble and I want you to get it out of her. She won't tell me… although, I have a feeling that she just did, but just covered it up by telling me we are getting a puppy." He was more than speculative.

"A puppy?" Noin laughed. "You could be reading a little too much into the situation, Wufei. She could honestly just be getting a puppy."

"No, this goes beyond the puppy, Noin, I really do think there is something she is not telling me." He thought a moment. "Maybe she'll be saying something when we all have dinner together at Yuy's."

"Good bye Wufei." Noin chuckled and hung up on him.

The man sat back once again in the kitchen chair and grimaced. He was hoping that the woman that had been a main player in his daughters life since Sally had been hospitalized would have been of some assistance. Unfortunately, such had not been the case.

**_Why couldn't you have fought harder, Woman? We could have found a cure, I know we could have. She needs you more than you can possibly know._**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The girl wasn't stupid. No, no one could actually call her stupid. She graduated high school four years early, and graduated two years early from the local university. She was already set to pursue her career in medicine. Wufei had let most of the girls decisions on her. She had skipped three grades coming out of kindergarten so at the age of six she was starting fourth grade, after fourth grad she had skipped up to sixth. She started high school at ten and then graduated at fourteen. Not to mention the accelerated college courses she was taking while in high school, which prompted her to excel two years ahead of her classmates.

If the school had had their way, she would have started high school at eight years old and most likely would have graduated at twelve. Not to mention the accelerated college courses she was taking while in high school, which prompted her to excel two years ahead of her classmates.

Wufei was proud, however, since she maintained her friendships with those that were around her own age, and yet was able to associate with those much older than herself. Something which he had lacked when he was her age. Sure, he had been able to competently fight in a war, but it took a stubborn woman with golden twists in her hair to show him that there was much more to life than hate and angst.

Anmei lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she waited for Eiri to call her. She hadn't told him the news that their plan was actually a reality. Her father didn't know that, but he would know come Saturday night when they would have dinner with his friends. She knew it was in poor taste to tell her father while they were in the hospitality of someone else's home, but it was the only way to assure that he would not kill her or Eiri.

**_He's going to have a heart attack. Just like he almost did today. _**

The phone rang and her hand instantly went to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Eiri." She answered as she brought the phone to her ear. He was the only one who had the home number. She didn't need the other three knowing the number, since their favorite thing to call her for was mediation. Mediating an argument between Luka and Quatrine usually proved useless and trivial. "How was your school day?"

"As any other school day, filled with incompetent students and even more incompetent teachers."

"It's your last year, Eiri, life is not so terrible." She laughed.

"Besides the point." He stated bluntly. "Something isn't right, your voice is betraying your laugh."

"Life as we know it will be over."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**_AN: The whole thing with her and school can, in fact, happen. I know people who went through that. _**

**_Anyways, I'll try and update soon._**


End file.
